Recipes
Below is a list of all Recipes in Island Troll Tribes. Troll Inventory Recipes These items are built in the troll's inventory if you put them in the right order. They'll also fuse together if you put them into the Craftmaster at the middle of the map which is useful if you don't have that many slots. *'Fire': Tinder, Flint, Stick *'Tent': Stick, Hide, Stick *'Troll Hut': Tent, Hide, Clay *'Smoke House': Stick, Hide, Clay *'Mud Hut': Clay, Clay, Clay, Clay *'Workshop': Stick, Tinder, Clay, Stick *'Forge': Flint, Stone, Stone, Stone *'Tannery' : Stick, Stick, Stone, Stone, Clay *'Witch Doctor's Hut': Stick, Mana Crystal, Stick, Mana Crystal, Stick *'Armory': Stick, Iron Ingot, Iron Ingot *'Mixing Pot': Stick, Clay, Clay, Clay *'Teleport Beacon': Stone, Stone, Mana Crystal, Stick, Tinder *'Hatchery': Stone, Stone, Stone, Stick, Stick, Stick *'Omnitower': Stone, Stick, Stick, Stick Tannery Recipes Any two hides from the same animal and choose between gloves or boots, 3 hides for coats. You'll get the item corresponding to the animal you used. e.g. Wolf Skin Boots = Jungle Wolf Hide + Jungle Wolf Hide. All these items are also referred to as "Basic Boots/Coat/Glove" *'Elk Skin Gloves': Elk Hide, Elk Hide *'Elk Skin Boots': Elk Hide, Elk Hide *'Elk Skin Coat': Elk Hide, Elk Hide, Elk Hide *'Wolf Skin Gloves': Wolf Hide, Wolf Hide *'Wolf Skin Boots': Wolf Hide, Wolf Hide *'Wolf Skin Coat': Wolf Hide, Wolf Hide, Wolf Hide *'Bear Skin Gloves': Jungle Bear Hide, Jungle Bear Hide *'Bear Skin Boots': Jungle Bear Hide, Jungle Bear Hide *'Bear Skin Coat': Jungle Bear Hide, Jungle Bear Hide, Jungle Bear Hide Forge Recipes Majority of these are battle-related items using flint, bone, stone. *'Iron Ingot': Stone, Flint *'Steel Ingot': Iron Ingot, Iron Ingot, Flint, Flint *'Flint Axe': Stick/Bone, Flint, Flint *'Stone Axe': Stick/Bone, Stone, Stone *'Iron Axe': Stick/Bone, Iron Ingot, Iron Ingot *'Steel Axe': Stick/Bone, Steel Ingot, Steel Ingot *'Mage Masher': Stick/Bone, Spirit of Wind, Spirit of Water, Mana Crystal *'Spear': Stone, Stick/Bone *'Iron Spear': Iron Ingot, Stick/Bone *'Steel Spear': Steel Ingot, Stick/Bone *'Dark Spear': Dark Rock, Stick/Bone *'Bone Boots'/'Gloves'/'Coat': Basic Boots/Gloves/Coat, Bone, Bone, Bone, Bone, Bone *'Iron Boots'/'Gloves'/'Coat': Basic Boots/Gloves/Coat, Iron Ingot, Iron Ingot *'Steel Boots'/'Gloves'/'Coat': Basic Boots/Gloves/Coat, Steel Ingot, Steel Ingot *'Ensnare Trap' : Tinder, Stick/Bone, Stick *'Shield' : Elk Hide , Stick , Stick *'Bone Shield' : Shield , Bone , Bone , Bone , Bone , Bone Armory Recipes These items allow for many different tactics to be used. *'Anabolic Boots': Bone Boots, Spirit of Wind, Spirit of Water, Anabolic Potion, Anabolic Potion *'Battle Armor': Bone Coat, Mana Crystal, Spirit Of Wind, Spirit Of Water *'Camouflage Coat': Bone Coat, Dark Rock, Dark Thistles, Stick, Tinder, Tinder *'Battle Gloves': Bone Gloves, Steel Ingot, Iron Ingot, Mana Crystal, Spirit Of Wind, Spirit Of Water *'Beehive': Stick, Stick, Spirit of Wind *'Blowgun': Stick, Clay Ball *'Dark Thistles': Thistles, Dark Rock *'Nets': Tinder, Tinder *'EMP': Mana Crystal, Mana Crystal, Spirit of Wind, Spirit of Water *'Smoke Bomb': Acorn, Spirit of Wind *'Sonar Compass': Iron Ingot, Flint *'Transport Ship': Stick, Stick, Clay Ball, Clay Ball, Hide, Hide *'Battle Axe' : Stick , Steel Ingot , Steel Ingot , Spirit of Wind , Spirit of Water , Elk Hide Witch Doctor's Hut Recipes Items that use Mana Crystal and Poison as the common ingredient. *'Fireball Scroll': Flint, Mana Crystal *'Entangle Scroll': Tinder, Mana Crystal *'Living Dead Scroll': Bone, Mana Crystal *'Stone Armor Scroll': Stone, Mana Crystal *'Cyclone Scroll': Spirit of Wind, Mana Crystal *'Tsunami Scroll': Spirit of Water, Mana Crystal *'Living Clay': Clay, Mana Crystal *'Magic Seed': Stick, Mana Crystal *'Mage Fire': Camp Fire Kit, Mana Crystal *'Spirit Ward': Mana Crystal, Stick, Mana Crystal, Mana Crystal *'Poison': Mushroom, Mushroom, Mushroom *'Ultra Poison': Poison, Poison *'Poison Spear': Spear, Mushroom *'Refined Poison Spear': Spear, Poison *'Ultra Poison Spear': Spear, Ultra Poison Mixing Pot Recipes See Alchemy. *'Spirit of Wind': River Stem, River Stem *'Spirit of Water': River Root, River Root *'Anabolic Potion': River Stem, River Stem, River Stem, River Stem *'Mana Potion I': Butsu, River Stem *'Mana Potion III': Butsu, Butsu, River Stem, River Stem *'Mana Potion IV': Butsu, Butsu, Butsu, River Stem, River Stem, River Stem *'Healing Potion I': Butsu, River Root *'Healing Potion III': Butsu, Butsu, River Root, River Root *'Healing Potion IV': Butsu, Butsu, Butsu, River Root, River Root *'Dark Rock': River Stem, River Root, Butsu, Butsu *'Fervor Potion': Special 1, Special 1, Special 2, Butsu *'Disease Potion': Special 1, Special 1, Special 2, Special 2, River Root OR Special 1, Special 1, Special 1, Special 2, River Root *'Nether Potion': Special 1, River Stem, River Stem, Butsu, Butsu *'Drunk Potion': Special 1, River Root, River Root, Butsu, Butsu *'Elemental Shield Potion': Special 1, River Stem, Butsu *'Anti Magic Potion': Special 1, Butsu *'Gem Of Knowledge': 2x Special 1, 2x Special 2 OR 3x Special 1, Special 2 *'Cure All': Butsu, Butsu, Butsu *Omnicure : Special 1, Special 2, Butsu, Butsu *'Essence of Bees': Special 1, Special 1, Special 2, Special 3 OR Special 1, Special 2, Special 3, Special 4 *'Twin Island Potion': 3x Blue Herb, 3x Yellow Herb or 3x Purple Herb, 3x Orange Herb *'Acid Potion' :Special 1Special 1, Special 1 , Special 2 , Special 2 , River Stem , River Stem OR Special 1, Special 1, Special 1, Special 2, River Stem, River Stem